Mission MADISON
Mission MADISON' 'is a 2.1 Medium Demon created by AgentJDN. It presents two custom game-modes: one when the player gets big or small and rebound off the tiles, and the speculated Swing Copter. The level features a Kips/Valentinsanity style. It is very colorful and makes heavy use of White and Black. It is another of the hardest levels of AgentJDN, along with Operation Megan and Spaced Out. Gameplay The level starts with a colorful cube section that features simple jump orbs, holes and spikes. as well as some blue jump pads. Next, the player enters a double speed spider segment that features tricky pink dash orbs and hands that help out the player by pointing to where the player must go. The Swing Copter segment that follows is a bit difficult. Go changing gravity, get rid of the spikes (follow the arrows to make it easy) and text will appear, saying: "Let's do this! Drop Ahead!" and the introduction with the cube, when you jump two red jump pads, jumping over some blocks. Next, the player enters a ship sequence that uses rotating cubes inspired by normal ''Geometry Dash icons (one of them is Partition) as well as dash orbs. The last dash orb is for the wave. However, the player must be careful as the player cannot slide on these blocks. Afterward, the player enters a quadruple speed spider segment. Here, the player must go up and down (a part is with a little fall). Next, the player enters a cursor segment. When you rebound the tiles, you can go up or down. Hold to go steeper (keep the mode). When you release in steeper, you will change size. you can press to go: mini or big. During the robot segment, you need to tap some jump orbs, as well as the "triggering" orbs. Custom Gamemode Mechanics * The Swing Copter is made with ball mode and hidden gravity portals with touch triggers and toggles. When you tap, you will change gravity. Tap multiple times to go curve straight. * The Cursor was made with wave game mode, hidden mini portals (touch triggered and toggles) and gravity portals (rebound). Tap to change size (mini or normal). Hold to go steeper/keep the size. User Coins * The first coin is in the first spider section. The player needs to obtain all the hearts to open the way and bring Madison, the other cube, to the end of the section. If the player is successful, the coin will be automatically collected at the conclusion of the section. * The second user coin is in the ship sequence. Instead of flying up, the player must dip down and land on a row of fake spikes. The user coin appears right afterward, and a teleportation portal appears right afterward to transport the player back to the normal route. * The third and final user coin is in the robot segment. The player needs to collect all five hidden coins. If the player completes this task, the user coin appears at the end of the segment and is automatically collected. Trivia * The password for the level is 623476. * The level contains 37,914 objects. * According to AgentJDN, the custom game mode at 71% is "actually the Cursor Gamemode, based on Sky Fortress from Dash Till Puff.﻿"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq0V8ilJ7kM Walkthrough .]] References Category:2.1 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels